


An even number again

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Of what?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050770
Kudos: 1





	An even number again

Our story starts in Arthur and Molly Weasley's house. They're discussing their latest grandchild.

Molly beamed, "I can't believe that Charlie and Norberta adopted another dragon baby."

Arthur smirked. "Well, I can believe. He always was rather impulsive, our Charlie."

Molly said, "Hey, that brings us up to an even number again, dear."

Arthur asked, "Of what?"

Molly told him, "Grandchildren, we have 14 now."

Arthur laughed. "Blimey, so we do. That's an awful lot."

Molly grinned. "Well, I did always say that I wanted a large family. My wish was well and truly granted."


End file.
